


At His Leisure

by luna_sol



Series: The Musician and His CEO [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Dom Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_sol/pseuds/luna_sol
Summary: “Yusuf,” Nicky enunciates clearly, two distinct syllables that skitter down Joe’s spine like lightning and strike him right in the balls. “I’m trying to reward you for good behaviour. Do not make me take you over my knee instead.”--Nicky decides to reward Joe for good behaviour. The reward? Nicky's ass.Joe's allowed to do anything he wants to it. Including spanking as he once mentioned off-hand.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Musician and His CEO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140473
Comments: 35
Kudos: 200





	At His Leisure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beans_on_toast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/gifts).



> This piece is a very belated gift for beans_on_toast, who championed the "Let Joe Come 2020" campaign and requested praise kink and sub!Joe spanking his dom. Well, sweetheart, it's not yet midnight where I am so Joe has indeed come in 2020. *blows kiss*
> 
> (And he will come a lot in this verse.)
> 
> Happy New Year, folks~

There is a smirk curling around Nicky’s lips as he comes in and Joe knows immediately to be on guard. The towel knotted around Nicky's waist is also doing nothing to hide his sleek form as he prowls forward.

“Hayati,” Nicky purrs. “I was thinking…”

Joe knows he’s supposed to respond - to ask what Nicky had on his mind, but honestly, there’s a delay between his brain function and his mouth right now and he can’t be bothered to address that break in communication because Nicky’s towel just slipped an inch lower. Joe licks his lips, eyes fixated on the flashes of skin shown through the conspicuous gap the towel reveals with each step forward. _Fall_ , he begs.

“Tesoro, are you listening to me?” Nicky asks, amused, propping a hand on his hip - right above the knot and _praise be_ , the towel slips down a little more.

Joe isn’t sure if any of his internal blithering is making it out as he nods fervently, sitting up on the bed. There’s so much naked skin when Nicky proceeds to climb on top of Joe, thighs splaying wide on either side of Joe’s hips. Joe can feel the warmth radiating off of Nicky’s body; he’s hovering a scant inch above Joe’s pelvis, a scant inch from where Joe’s dick is slowly filling with blood at the sight and scent in front of him. Nicky looks and smells divine - he’s fresh from the shower, where he must have used _Joe’s_ body wash because Joe can smell the notes of vetiver and ylang-ylang, and underneath his body wash is pure _Nicky_ , and Joe just wants to drench himself in their mixed scent. And he will, later, but for now, Joe’s eyes are riveted on that blasted towel, barely stretched over the width of Nicky’s thighs, but covering up _everything_. 

“Eyes on me,” Nicky commands. Joe’s eyes snap up to Nicky’s face, and his dick stands at similar attention, fully hard in his sleep pants now. Because that’s Nicky’s dom voice, and it’s such a marked difference from the sultry tone he was using a second ago, that Joe almost gets whiplash. His body _knows_ what comes with that voice - Joe would even say that he’s been trained to obey that voice. Still...

Joe can’t help the cheekiness as he licks his lips and blatantly looks down again, “they are on you, sir.”

Joe forgets how fast Nicky can move though, because he swears it’s no time at all before he’s staring up into Nicky’s face again, head pulled back at an angle. Nicky’s hand is yanking with just the right amount of force on his curls that Joe’s throbbing, breath coming in pants. Nicky’s not even doing much yet.

“Yusuf,” Nicky enunciates clearly, two distinct syllables that skitter down Joe’s spine like lightning and strike him right in the balls. “I’m trying to reward you for good behaviour. Do not make me take you over my knee instead.”

Joe moans hungrily even as his mind ticks away at the options: be good and get a prize, or keep pushing Nicky and see where Nicky’s devious mind takes them? There’s amusement shining in Nicky’s eyes, like he knows _exactly_ how difficult this choice is for Joe and it takes everything in Joe not to pout and sass back. (Thinking about it, he can probably push Nicky for a spanking at any time - his ass will just regret it later.)

Nicky must read his acquiescence in the lines of his body, because before Joe even opens his mouth to answer, Nicky has already released his hair. “I’ll be good, sir.”

Joe sees Nicky’s hand move, lower near his waist, and determinedly doesn’t look down. He keeps his eyes on Nicky’s face even as he sees the trajectory of a white towel in the corner of his eyes, knowing that it no longer hides anything of Nicky’s from view. Joe doesn’t look down and Nicky smiles at him, obviously pleased, and Joe can’t help but beam back at him in return; he wants to keep this look on Nicky’s face. It speaks to some primal part of him, tells him he’s good even without Nicky having to say the words.

“Good boy,” Nicky praises - and okay, the words are an aphrodisiac all on their own and Joe melts, sinking back onto the mattress, dick leaking. “So, I was thinking, hayati…”

“Yes?” Joe prompts, following his cue this time when Nicky trails off.

“You were so good at the party, Joe,” Nicky says as he reaches his hands out to Joe and Joe gives his own over without even thinking about it, letting Nicky do what he wants. And apparently, what he wants, is to place Joe’s hands on Nicky’s own ass. A squeeze of Joe’s wrists prompts him to squeeze his hands in return - and the return is bountiful. 

Joe moans as he fondles Nicky’s luscious backside, long sweeping caresses followed by lengthier squeezes of those ample globes. They’re like stress relievers - no matter what Joe does, they always return to their original, round shapes; spilling over his palms with each squeeze, it is a very hypnotizing act, Joe doesn’t even need to see them move to fall under their spell. Joe just wants to get his mouth on them and _bite_ , watch them turn red under his attentions and then soothe them with his tongue.

There’s tinkling laughter above him and Joe freezes, wide eyes looking up at Nicky with apprehensive contrition. He doesn’t mean to take more than what’s being offered - because he knows that Nicky will always take his reparations with interest - sexy, orgasm-inducing interest that drives Joe wild. He can only hope that Nicky decides not to change his mind and torment him further this night - Nicky did say he was good, right? 

Joe stifles a whimper as he lets his hands slowly fall away, coming to rest on the back of Nicky’s thighs. He hopes that’s neutral enough. He’s newly determined to get that reward promised - and then he’ll work on the punishment to come after.

“I was going to offer you a reward,” Nicky repeats, low and husky, voice hitting Joe in all the right places. Joe whines, unbidden, and both of Nicky’s hands are immediately on Joe’s stomach, petting him - it is probably not as calming as Nicky intends. Joe’s abs jump under Nicky’s touch and he quivers with the effort not to thrust up. “Don’t worry, pet, I’m not taking it back. Given how much you like my ass, I think it works quite well, actually.” There’s a mischievous and wicked grin overtaking Nicky’s face. “What was it you said the first time you met me?”

Joe flushes red, he had said a lot of things that night. Not a single of them untrue, but given how they met and the dynamics they’ve settled into, slightly presumptuous of him. (Mostly, he just blames Quynh.) Still, he’ll face any mistakes head on. “Which part?”

Nicky keeps smiling as he grinds his ass back against Joe’s erection and Joe can’t help but hiss, trembling and reminding himself _not to move_. He doesn’t know the rules of today’s game, but it doesn’t mean he’s forgotten all the rules.

“I believe you said that you wanted to ‘worship at the altar of my ass with your fingers, your tongue, your dick’ - don’t think you were particularly picky as long as you could get to it,” Nicky repeats Joe’s words back to him as he leans down, sucking a kiss in the corner of Joe’s jaw, where it meets throat. Joe tilts his neck to give him more room to work with but Nicky _stops_ , pulling back and feigning surprise as he continues, “Oh, and there was something about poetry in motion I believe?”

Joe groans low in his throat as he tries to bury his face in the pillow, not that he wants to hide from Nicky, but the idea always has him so hot he’s liable to beg if given half the chance. Nicky’s ass is a work of art and to be able to pay it proper tribute is something Joe craves. A finger slides under his chin and tilts his head back towards Nicky. 

“It’s okay, tesoro.” Nicky’s chuckle is soft and amused as he begins petting Joe’s curls. It’s infinitely more soothing than when Nicky had his hands on his abs, Joe’s eyes flutter shut from the sensation and he tilts his head into it like a contented cat. “You can have whatever you want. I’m at your leisure tonight.”

It takes a long moment for the words to penetrate the pleasurable haze that surrounds Joe’s mind, but when they do, well, he’s not sure the sound that comes out of his mouth is entirely human. His hands ball into fists just underneath Nicky’s ass; he’s trying desperately not to seize Nicky’s ass and just _rut_ up. This is a rare treat indeed - Joe needs to tread carefully. 

“What’s the catch?” Joe asks, tongue thick with desire and desperation.

Nicky smiles like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth (and some primitive part of Joe’s brain, probably the one that always gets drowned out by lust, _screams_ at him that it’s a lie), “one caveat.”

He reaches around with one hand, delving into Joe’s pants, and gropes at his length with expert fingers, squeezing tightly on the upstroke. Joe mewls, shaking as he wills his hips to remain still. There’s only so much movement Nicky will tolerate as involuntary.

“Your orgasm is still mine, tesoro. You _will_ ask me for permission before you finish.” There is flint in his gaze and Joe feels pinned down even though Nicky is still hovering above him, not resting any weight on him, but a furnace of heat along Joe’s lower half. “ _Hal tafhim_?”

“ _Aih,_ _Sīdī, aih,_ ” Joe moans out his agreement, body on fire at hearing Nicky speak his native tongue. It’s lilting and accented, but one of the most glorious things he has heard from Nicolò’s lips to date. He can’t agree fast enough.

“Good,” Nicky says, approvingly. He gives Joe’s cock one last squeeze and then hops off, skillfully avoiding the needy clutch of Joe’s hands. Nicky only goes so far as to lay down on his stomach right beside Joe, facing him and waving an imperious hand as he gives blanket permission, “have at me, pet.” 

Joe immediately redirects his hand to his own cock, gripping tightly as he tries to control his shallow breathing. It takes him a long minute before he can sit up again. He looks over at Nicky and can’t help a soft moan, kicking out of his pants gracelessly before he falls in between Nicky’s parted legs. There’s a soft, indulgent smile on the half-circle of Nicky’s face, pillowed on his arms and looking over at Joe. He’s not laughing at how uncoordinated and desperate Joe is, but just seeing Joe and _loving him_ and Joe positively melts with how much he loves this man.

Nicky laid out on his front is a sight to behold. Broad shoulders sloping gently into a trim waist, before curving back out again. Thick thighs splayed on either side of Joe. But most importantly, that gorgeous ass on display right in front of him. Joe’s eyes rove greedily over the expanse of skin that he gets to play with today. 

His breath catches, because that looks like...Joe reaches a finger towards Nicky’s dusky hole, and it goes in without resistance. _The devious asshole -_ Nicky prepped himself in the shower! But all their lube is water-based and Nicky’s shower wasn’t any longer than normal - Joe carefully doesn’t continue this line of thought, even as his other hand clamps down on his dick again. He allows himself to grind against the friction once before taking a deep breath and centring himself. 

There’s a smirk curling at the edges of Nicky’s lips, like he knows exactly what Joe is thinking. Joe withdraws his finger slowly, much slower than he inserted it, eyes riveted on the way the rim clings, as if reluctant to give up Joe’s finger. He almost wants to go back in with two just to see, but he has plans, damn it. He wants to taste Nicky. With his clean hand, Joe grabs a pillow and Nicky lifts his hips to accommodate him, humming appreciatively.

“Comfortable?” he asks hoarsely, as if he’s already gone three rounds, licking his lips for good measure.

“Very, thank you, hayati.”

Joe _pounces_. Gripping a cheek in each hand, Joe dives in with his tongue. He is lacking any and all finesse, in such a hurry to get his mouth around Nicky. The taste of peppermint assaults his tongue and Joe moans with it, thrusting in as far as he can. His tongue sinks in with ease. 

Joe doesn’t start off slow, he doesn’t have the patience for it, can’t tease like Nicky would him in the same position. He jabs his tongue in - hard, sharp thrusts with the tip - until finally, Nicky gives a breathy sigh and sinks a little further into the mattress. Joe doubles his efforts, lapping at Nicky’s inner walls, as far he can reach, uncaring of the mess he makes, drool and lube mixing and dripping down his chin and into his stubble.

Oh, that gives him a new idea - it’ll probably get his ass beaten rather soundly the next time they play, but for now Joe is protected by the promise of only that one condition. Joe eats out Nicky with even more enthusiasm, rubbing his stubble against the sensitive flesh of Nicky’s ass and inner thighs as he goes. It isn’t long before he hears the first cry and Joe resists the urge to yell in triumph - only because that would involve removing his mouth for even a second and that’s not acceptable.

He can hear the change in Nicky’s breathing, the low pitch of the cries, and Joe rumbles in contentment, sending vibrations straight through Nicky’s entire frame. Nicky groans, his hole _clenching_ around Joe’s tongue, and then he grinds back. It’s all Joe can do to hold his head still and let Nicky ride his tongue. Cheeks smacking cheeks, Joe forgets himself for a minute and humps the mattress as Nicky uses him. It’s rare to have Nicky lose his composure so thoroughly and Joe is very proud of himself.

But all too soon, Nicky regains control of himself and stops shoving back onto Joe and Joe can’t help but pout, tongue slipping out with the downward curve of his lips and Joe is even more dismayed. He presses sloppy kisses to Nicky’s rim, as if that will somehow atone for the sheer lack of his tongue inside Nicky. 

Whining, Joe tries to get even closer, purposefully rubbing his stubbled cheek against Nicky’s ass as he goes. He varies the pace - broad, slow strokes with the flat of his tongue, sharp, pointed flicks as if seeking entrance, kittenish nibbles around the sensitive rim, pulling with his lips. Joe thinks he can do this for hours; he uses his own saliva to slick the way further, uncaring of the mess in his beard. Joe persists until he feels the muscle flutter around his tongue with every new movement, until he hears Nicky grunt above him, until he feels his mouth get tired and start tingling. 

He pulls back in a daze, licking his lips. Distantly, he notices that his tongue is slippery from the lube that coats it and _oh_ \- the tingly sensation has transferred to the skin around his lips, which means it must be an effect of the lube. Joe groans with the knowledge, and ignoring the throbbing in his own balls, Joe leans forward and grabs for one of Nicky’s with his mouth.

Joe holds it in his mouth for a count of ten, sucking gently and bathing it with his tongue. He pulls off with a pop to repeat the same process on the other one, laving it with equal attention. Joe hopes Nicky can’t see his mischievous smile before he starts blowing cool air against his soaked balls. Nicky lets out a deep, full-throated groan of pleasure not long after and Joe can physically _see_ Nicky’s balls contract.

“Clever, tesoro,” Nicky praises. 

Joe can’t help the way his eyes snap up to look at Nicky, and his breath catches. Nicky is divine, hooded eyes staring straight back at Joe over the slope of his shoulder, simmering with barely contained lust. Nicky rests on raised elbows - regal and poised, looking like he can hold the position for hours with no strain. And at any other time, Joe’s fingers would itch for his sketchbook, but right now, right now - Joe sinks his teeth into one supple ass cheek, finally biting down like he wanted. He feels the shudder run through Nicky, sees those eyes get impossibly darker.

“ _Tesoro…_ ” The pet name is purred out, whiskey-soaked and full of arousal, hitting Joe right in the balls. Joe groans in response, pulling back slowly, teeth scraping against soft flesh.

Still looking his dom in the eye, Joe bites the other cheek with the same amount of force and pulls off equally as slow. His gaze is redirected by the sight right in front of him - the neat, white imprint of his teeth against the redness that his stubble caused earlier; it’s a beautiful contrast, elegant in its simplicity. Even as Joe watches, the skin flushes red again.

Joe licks his lip and takes himself tightly in one hand, lifting the other; the smack rings out in the bedroom. Joe sees the impression of his hand on Nicky’s already reddened ass, sees the skin turn white right as his hand lifts, sees the way the ass cheek _bounces_ back into form, and Joe whines like he's the one getting hit, whole body jerking with the force. 

Nicky gives a hoarse groan, eyes blazing before he turns away, laying his head back down onto his arms - and that’s all the permission Joe needs. Joe alternates between biting and spanking Nicky’s full ass, feeling the heat rising the longer he goes. He is captivated by the rise and fall of Nicky’s ass cheeks and the colour they turn. His own hand is turning equally as red from the amount of force he’s using, layering the hits carefully so that they don’t overlap. 

There is a ring of indents, delineating between ass and thigh, where Joe placed his bites and he looks upon his handiwork with pride. The rest of Nicky’s gorgeous ass is an even deeper shade of crimson. Joe wonders, idly, if this is the reason that Nicky is a dom: his ass bruises like a peach. Joe wants to stay here forever. 

But his own erection is making itself known again, throbbing against the tight grip he has on himself and Joe is fast running out of patience. He buries his face in Nicky’s ass again, rubbing his cheeks against bruised flesh as he goes. Nicky snarls, deep and visceral and Joe leaks copiously in response. He laves at the skin with his tongue in apology, soothing the irritated flesh - the bite marks still a stark contrast against the red.

Taking a deep breath, Joe reaches his hand across the nightstand to where the lube dispenser sits. Warm lube is deposited right in the centre of his palm - the dispenser is amazingly convenient and Joe is tempted to buy one for every room. It’d make prep just that much faster, which means they can fuck each other just that much faster.

Joe thoroughly coats three fingers with the lube and then presses one into Nicky. It’s still wet from earlier, but there is never an issue with more lube. Feeling the muscle still relaxed and loosened, Joe moves onto two fingers, stretching as he goes, searching for Nicky’s prostate. 

Nicky lets out another one of those throaty purrs when Joe finds it, and Joe wants to keep coaxing that sound from Nicky’s throat, moving his hand urgently in response. Nicky humps back, meeting him thrust for thrust, and Joe is captivated by the sight of his fingers disappearing into Nicky’s ass.

“That’s enough, Joe. I want to feel you.”

Joe is ever so grateful for the tight grip he has on his own dick, otherwise he thinks he would have come on the spot. Except, he remembers that he still needs to get permission from Nicolò to come and he sobs just a little as he slicks his cock with the remainder of the lube and uses both hands to hold Nicky open. 

He presses against Nicky, slipping past his hole - once, twice, thrice - to catch on his balls, making them both groan. Joe pushes in with little fanfare - except for the noise he makes, which he generously likens to the same sound a dying mammal might make. It’s just so _tight_ and _hot_ ; the grip of Nicky’s ass is like velvet and Joe thinks his brain is leaking out of his ears. Nicky chuckles, arching back towards him, ass swallowing him whole and Joe can’t look away.

Nicky rests on one arm, the other one coming up behind him to wind in Joe’s hair. He _yanks_ and Joe’s head snaps up towards the half-curve of Nicolo’s face, only able to see one gleaming eye and the wicked arc of his smirk. “Get to work, Yusuf.”

And Joe does as commanded. He sets a brisk pace, aiming for Nicky’s prostate with each thrust; one hand settles on Nicky’s hip and the other reaches around for his erection, jerking him off in counterpoint to Joe’s thrusts. Nicky must be pleased because he lets go of Joe’s hair and props himself back onto his forearms, head down and moaning audibly. To wring sustained noises from Nicky is high praise indeed, and to see him thoroughly enjoy himself because of _Joe_ is arousing beyond words.

Nicky moves against Joe, perfect ass arching and undulating, and Joe whimpers, eyes fixated on the movement. He’s barely cognizant of the way he’s begging and pleading under his breath, of the way his hand slips on Nicky’s dick.

“Oh fuck, sir, please, _please_.”

“Did you need something, tesoro?” Nicky’s voice is breathless and coy, as if he doesn’t know _exactly_ what Joe is begging for.

“Please let me come sir,” Joe says, fucking in harder. He’s so close - but he won’t, not until Nicky tells him it’s okay - that was the only term Nicky had set. “ **Please**!”

“Yusuf,” Nicky says, voice like an incoming squall, freezing Joe where he kneels. “Pull out.”

Joe whines. Nicolò can’t think to be this cruel - not now. 

“Yusuf.” There is the barest hint of warning around his name and Joe does as directed, resting back on his haunches, hands at his side. He barely breathes as he tries to calm his erection, waiting for Nicky to give further orders.

Nicky turns around, shifting the pillow under his lower back, and looks up at him. “C’mere.”

Joe falls forward like a man possessed, arms landing on either side of Nicky’s face and propping himself up, but he doesn’t enter Nicky, not just yet. He doesn’t think he can without embarrassing himself. He reaches for Nicky’s dick but Nicky catches Joe’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it before holding it to the side.

Nicky then leans up and brushes the softest of kisses on his lips and Joe opens for him, eager for whatever Nicky will give him. Nicky, of course, knows Joe’s body as well as any instrument and just keeps kissing him for long moments, full of affection and Joe focuses on those, kissing back until the urgent need for orgasm passes by.

“So good for me, Yusuf,” Nicky praises against his lips and Joe sighs into the next kiss. Nicky’s legs wrap around Joe, pulling him forward, making his intentions clear.

Joe enters Nicky with a small groan, one hand still clasped in Nicky’s hand and the other providing leverage. The tight clench of Nicky around him is still as exquisite as anything and arousal builds in him swiftly. He thrusts shallowly, hoping to get his bearings - but that’s not what Nicky is in the mood for. Nicky pulls on his hair, baring Joe’s neck, where he places a single, tender kiss against Joe’s jugular and then _bites_.

“Fuck me,” Nicky commands, voice low and dangerous. Joe gasps as he drives forward, a marionette pulled by Nicky’s fingers. Each tug has Joe snapping his hips, thrusting into Nicky’s pliant body, heedlessly following his owner’s whims. “Good boy.”

The words hit him low - right in the stomach, right in the balls, right in every pleasure centre that Joe has - and Joe shudders, biting his lower lip. One large hand cups the back of Joe’s neck and the other rests right above the swell of his ass as Nicky settles back into the mattress. He looks like an angel, and despite the arousal clear in his eyes, he looks like he can stand to be fucked for _hours_. Joe doesn’t know how long he can do this for (lies, he’ll do it for as long as Nicky demands it of him - especially if he keeps praising Joe). Joe shifts so his newly released hand is holding an equal amount of weight and pounds into Nicky with abandon, taking care to hit his prostate with every thrust - he’s rewarded by the fluttering of Nicky’s lashes and pleased hums.

“Sir, please,” Joe gasps. “Please, let me come.”

Joe’s dick is tingling - and it occurs to him, that this is an effect of the peppermint lube that Nicky has had inside him this entire time - he doesn’t know how Nicky can stand it. He’s slipping now, rhythm lost as he slides through the mess of sweat and lube, slick noises overwhelmingly loud and vulgar.

“Please, please, please.”

“Not yet, Joe.”

Joe whines, high-pitched and desperate, pulling out of his own accord this time. One hand comes down to clamp around his dick - it doesn’t stop him from fucking into his own hand a few times before he gets himself under control.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Nicky says mildly.

“ _Nicolò..._ ” 

Nicky’s hand slides around, under Joe’s chin, and tilts his head up so that Joe is facing him directly. Joe doesn’t know what he looks like, how desperate or needy he must be, but Nicky’s face softens. Nicky kisses him again, filthy this time - which does nothing to quell the raging lust in Joe, but Joe would never deny Nicky kisses so he returns them in kind. Nicky’s hand returns to the back of his neck, rubbing small, soothing circles against the skin there. 

“Again, tesoro.”

Joe is caught unaware by the slap against his own ass, forgetting that’s where Nicky’s other hand was for a moment. He bucks forward wildly into the empty space between their stomachs, knuckles brushing against Nicky’s own cock, receiving a hungry moan.

“Fuck me again.”

“Yes, sir.” Joe uses his own hand to position his dick, grip still as tight as ever along the base, and breathing shallowly as he goes. He barely makes it five thrusts before he has to pull out again, dick hitting his own stomach with an angry, wet slap.

“Would it help if I were to ride you? Get you a cock ring, perhaps?” Nicky sounds amused as he begins to jerk himself off. “I’m not sure you’re fucking me like I asked you to.”

Joe’s only response is a high-pitched whine. He closes his eyes and buries his face in Nicky’s neck, panting wetly. He’s going to embarrass himself in less than a second if he has to watch Nicky touch himself. He can barely hold himself up on a shaky arm, the other one squeezing desperately around his balls as Nicky talks.

“ _Sir, please._ ”

“Give me your hand, tesoro.” Joe lets go of himself with a little whimper, giving his hand to Nicky. Nicky wraps Joe’s hand around his own dick, wet with lube and precome. “Look at how hard I am for you, Yusuf. **Look** ** _._** ”

Joe doesn’t know if the sound he makes can be classified as human. He opens his eyes and stares straight into Nicolò’s own - the black of those irises nearly drowning out the blue entirely - as their hands move together in tandem. 

“Nicolò,” he breathes, overwhelmed with how much he loves this man. He leans down for another kiss that Nicky grants immediately. 

“So good for me, Yusuf.” Nicky pets him, gentle hands along his sides. “Fuck me again and you can come.”

Joe shudders and lines himself up, not looking away from Nicky’s eyes for a second. He manages to find Nicolò’s prostate and grinds in, barely moving. Nicky moans, clenching around him and the sensation is electrifying, Joe can feel it down to his toes - he’s so close. But Nicky’s pleasure is a heady, intoxicating thing and Joe just wants to be good and please Nicky. He fucks in until he can’t stand it, hand slipping along Nicky’s erection as if he’s never handled a dick, unaware of the way he’s chanting “Nicolò” under his breath.

“Yusuf!” Nicolò moans, a full-bodied cry resounding with satisfaction, as he reaches his peak.

And Yusuf _lets go_ , spilling inside Nicolò with hardly a sound, the very breath knocked out of him. He collapses on top of Nicky, shaking, and Nicky lets out a little breathless wheeze but just cradles him, not even wincing. He knows how out of it Joe is after a good orgasm and he thinks it’s adorable. Nicky plants soft kisses along Joe’s jawline and runs his hands along Joe’s back soothingly. It takes Joe a long minute before he gathers enough of his wits about him to pull out again and flop down on the bed beside Nicky, absolutely exhausted and sated. 

Joe makes a little noise of protest when Nicky gets up, but he stops as soon as he gets a good look at Nicky’s ass. He can’t help the way his eyes follow Nicky’s red, red ass as he bends over to grab the towel that started this whole encounter from the floor, dick giving a feeble twitch against his stomach. 

Nicky wets the towel with water from a glass on the nightstand, cleans them both off efficiently, and then detours to the bathroom, dropping off the dirty towel and bringing them both back glasses of water. Nicky shakes his head when he sees that Joe has thrown the dirty pillow to the ground, but Joe just holds his arms out with a pout.

“Drink some water first, hayati,” Nicky says, handing over the glass. He sips from his own glass as if in demonstration, before setting it on the nightstand and climbing into the bed. 

Joe has already downed his cup and set it down on the other nightstand before Nicky’s fully in the bed. He places his head aggressively on Nicky’s chest and Nicky chuckles, petting his curls.

“You did very well for me tonight, Yusuf. I’m pleased.” 

Joe sighs softly as he cuddles into Nicky’s side, soaking in the affection and tender touches. This is what he loves most.

“Happy new year to us.” 

"And more to come," Joe says drowsily.

Nicky pulls the cover over both of them, before they can get too chilled.

"And more to come," Nicky repeats, kissing the crown of Joe's curls.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated. If words are transcribed wrong, please let know. Do also let me know if I'm missing any tags or warnings.


End file.
